


Sapphic Adventures at the Loft

by InsertWankyNameHere



Category: Dantana - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBTQ Female Character, PWP, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertWankyNameHere/pseuds/InsertWankyNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel thinks she has the Loft to herself when a horny Dantana come home...<br/>M rating applies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphic Adventures at the Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for deciding to read this! I haven't got anybody to beta this so all mistakes are my own - feel free to point these out and I will amend accordingly!

Sapphic Adventures At The Loft

Dani and Santana had had a long, busy shift at the diner; a typical Friday. All they wanted to do was get back to the loft and collapse in bed. They knew Kurt was working late at Vogue and no doubt Rachel would be rehearsing so when Santana slid the heavy door open Dani stepped close to the slightly taller Latina and kissed the nape of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to meet soft lips. A moan echoed through the loft.

“Holy shit, was that Rachel?!” Dani whispered with wide eyes. The two lovers slowly slid the loft door shut and crept towards Rachel’s sort-of-room. Afterwards they would wonder what made them pull Rachel’s curtain aside but, for now, they stood at the sort-of-entrance to Rachel’s sort-of-room in awe. The tiny Broadway star-to-be was laid on her queen-size bed; one hand in her hair the other rubbing tight circles on her clit, back arching off the bed thrusting her chest skyward. Both girls were captivated – it took a single look to come to an agreement. Dani and Santana all but launched towards Rachel and laid either side of her. The fiery Latina covered her frantic hand and met shocked, black eyes,

“Let us help you,” she husked. Rachel was too turned on to argue as Dani grabbed her hand and seductively sucked the juices off her fingers. Santana resumed Rachel’s ministrations causing all three to moan.

“Honey, why don’t you use your tongue?”

Santana happily obliged and settled herself between the smallest girl’s thighs. As soon as her skilled tongue met her core Rachel’s hand shot into Raven locks whilst the other dragged the blonde towards her heaving chest. Rachel wrapped her thighs around Santana’s head and moaned in ecstasy, causing the Latina to moan into her bucking hips. Santana could see Dani watching her and realised she was touching herself whilst she played with Rachel’s hard nipples. She stretched her hand out towards Dani’s dripping core and slid two slender fingers into her. The blonde stopped everything in shock causing Rachel to pause and look at the other girls.

“Santana…use your other – oh fuck – other hand to touch yourself – shit – please!”

As Santana brushed her swollen bundle of nerves she couldn’t restrain the low groan rumbling in her throat. She dipped her fingers down to collect some of her wetness and her eyes went wide as she realised she was soaked. Looking above her she could see her two favourite girls (though she would never tell Rachel that) getting lost in ecstasy as they got closer and closer to coming. The Latina felt Dani clenching around her fingers whilst the little star dropped her spare hand to keep Santana close as her mouth fell into a perfect ‘O’ shape. Dani screamed Santana’s name as Rachel shook with the power of her orgasm, then pushed the fiery Latina’s head away mumbling something about being too sensitive.

Rachel laid there, eyes barely open and chest heaving, but Dani and Santana had fire in their eyes. As they locked eyes the blonde laid back next to Rachel, bit her lip and started toying with her nipples. Santana raced off and returned with her two strap-ons. Stepping into the harness of her favourite, she threw the other next to the almost sleeping Rachel. When she was strapped in she advanced on the sultry blonde, the strap-on base rubbing her clit as she walked. She climbed onto the bed and knelt between Dani’s spread legs, running her hands down the inside of her thighs. As Santana leant over to kiss her girlfriend the fake member rubbed between them both, causing them to moan. Their lips met in a battle for dominance that seemed like neither could grasp the upper hand. The Latina smiled into the kiss as she got an idea. Without breaking the heated lip-lock she moved her hips back and used a hand to line the strap on up with Dani’s soaked entrance. With one thrust she filled her completely, eliciting a sharp moan as the blonde threw her head back; her back arcing up off the bed. Santana set a steady rhythm, her hands and knees planted on the bed to allow for forceful thrusts. Dani couldn’t contain the string of moans and expletives as she wrapped her hips around the taller girl’s waist, allowing her to thrust much deeper, and twisted her hands into raven locks. Both had assumed Rachel would fall asleep but, unbeknown to them, she was watching them, formulating a cunning plan. Every powerful thrust caused delicious friction for Santana – she was getting close to coming and wanted her lady to come with her so she hooked a beautiful leg over her tanned shoulder and lowered her head to suck one of the blonde’s sensitive nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. Seconds later both girls tensed up; moaning each other’s’ names, collapsing in a sweaty, panting mess. Santana slowly pulled out, once she caught her breath, and laid flat on her back next to Dani.

The bed jostling snapped them out of their daze; Rachel had grabbed the second strap-on and was stood by the bed stepping into the harness.

“Santana, lay on your back – leave that on – and Dani, you straddle her but face me…now!”

It took a few seconds for them to realise Rachel was being serious and scrambled to obey the dominating girl. Dani sat on the Latina’s stomach watching the tiny girl with curiosity. Santana couldn’t really see what was happening but had lifted her knees to put her feet flat on the bed and relieve the ache in her back from being stood up all the time. She could feel the bed moving as Rachel clambered on; unused to having something between her elegant legs. The tiny singer knelt between the Latina’s long, tanned legs as she appraised the blonde’s body with her eyes. Dani realised what Rachel wanted to do and moved to lower herself onto the slick member that had given her so much pleasure only moments before. Santana instinctively grasped Dani’s his to help her – this position and its variations were one of their favourites.

The guitarist pulled Rachel in for a kiss nipping at her lips as she slowly started to circle her hips, knowing it would be rubbing on Santana’s clit – she wanted to make sure she was wet enough for Rachel’s plans. The Broadway star-to-be shuffled closer so her breasts were brushing against the blonde and broke the kiss to line her fake member up with Santana’s entrance. Dani quickly ran two fingers through her own silky wetness and smeared it on Rachel’s strap-on; not wanting to risk her girlfriend getting hurt. Their eyes met, both grinning. The unsuspecting Latina was admiring Dani’s curves when Rachel filled her with a forceful motion of her hips. Her back arced up uncontrollably and she let out a guttural moan as her eyes rolled back in her head. Rachel didn’t give her time to come down from the high and began thrusting into her, timing it so she hit Santana’s g-spot as Dani lowered herself down the shaft with a circle of her hips. The loft was a chorus of moans as the three girls worked up a sweat. Santana was transfixed by her girlfriend bobbing up and down her fake member and, as she got closer to the edge of oblivion, put her hands low on her girlfriend’s hips and started thrusting up to meet in the middle, the strap-on slamming into Dani – rough, just how she liked it. Rachel hooked her hands behind the Latina’s knees to give her leverage so she could match the pace being set. Every thrust rubbed deliciously on her clit – she was so close and, going by the panting and the moaning of the other girls, she guessed they were too. Santana was first to come, screaming,

“Rachel – oh – don’t stop, FUCK!”

As she went rigid the other two’s moths fell open as their orgasms crashed into them. Demi slowly lifted herself off and laid one side of the Latina as she gestured, lazily, for Rachel to lay the other. The little star slowly pulled out as an aftershock shuddered through the tallest girl, and laid the other side. Santana was unaware of the two girls observing her toned, glistening body in admiration as they laid their heads on her shoulders. Rachel shimmied out of her strap-on and gently undid Santana’s before curling into the sweaty Latina – they would consider the consequences in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please comment - it is greatly appreciated!


End file.
